


The Darkness.

by AshleyJinxxBiersack



Series: The Faceless Ones. [4]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Darkness, M/M, Oops, Pain, Prison, You were made to be ruled, cell - Freeform, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyJinxxBiersack/pseuds/AshleyJinxxBiersack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing but darkness.<br/>There was no control.<br/>There was only fear and pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darkness.

The first thing I realised is I was surrounded by darkness.

My head was aching and there was a ringing in my ears. My entire body felt like it was on fire. I opened my eyes, yet I still couldn't see a thing. _Am I blind? Did they take away my sight for their own sick amusement?_ I couldn't find an answer to that question. How was I to find an answer?

I slowly sat myself up, feeling the rough, damp stone floor beneath me. _I'm not even provided with some form of a bed. How inconsiderate._ Something must be normal, because I'm still thinking as snarkily as I usually would while I'm with Tony.

_Tony._

In a moment of blind panic, I started trying to find a way to see if I could still actually see. I needed to know where I was, and I needed to find my escape route. I needed to get back to Tony. Is he okay? Did he get home? Was someone there waiting for him? If someone so much as _touched_ a hair on his head, I would let my anger rip into whomever was responsible.

After a few moments more of panic, I forced myself to calm down and think rationally, as I usually would in any kind of situation no matter how dangerous or life-threatening. I was always known for my tricks, my wit and my quick-thinking. I shouldn't let a panicked moment ruin that reputation.

I raised my hands to where I assumed was right in front of me, and with a little focus past the headache, I started to create little sparks of magic in my palm. I smiled to myself, seeing the green and gold swirling in my hands. _Good. I can still see._ This also meant whoever was responsible for my abduction was unable to bind my magic. _Yet I had no control over it before I passed out..._

My mind was racing with questions and possible theories and answers as to what happened back at Stark's Malibu home. Who was that person? Why was I acting so foolishly instead of defending myself as I always do in threatening situations? _Who was that?_ Did he come here with me or did he stay? _Is Anthony safe?_ I knew I'd never forgive myself if anything ever happened to my love because of me.

I was startled from my continuous train of thoughts by the sound of keys in a metal lock. The clicking of the mechanism releasing echoed through the room I was in, and when a door was slid aside, the soft glow of torchlight flooded the room, giving me a first look at my surroundings.

I was sat in a simple stone cell with only a space in the corner for me to do my restroom business. _How lovely.._ Looking at myself, I saw nothing out of place aside from a heavy steel shackle now sat around my left ankle, and dried blood from where it had rubbed my skin raw. _How long have I been here?_ I was still dressed in my jeans and my shirt, and I was barefoot as I had been in Tony's home. Yet here I now sit as a prisoner, but to _who_?

"Who's there?" I asked, finding my voice when I looked back to the source of the dim light. "Show yourself to me. I do not fear you nor pose a threat to you in this state."

"You always pose a threat, fallen prince, so long as you have your tricks."

" _You_!" I growled. I pulled myself up to my feet using a hook in the wall above me and tried to lunge forward, finding I could go no further than a few steps because of the shackle restraining me. The chain attaching me to the cell was short, giving me very little room to go anywhere. _So how was I to use my temporary toilet from here?_

The cloaked figure laughed darkly, still not revealing his face to my eyes, though I already knew who would be hiding beneath it.

"After all these years, you thought you could still live peacefully with that mortal man?" he mused. "No. Life is not that kind to you."

"Life has been very kind to me," I snorted. "Why do you think I am still alive this day and not rotting in a cell beneath the Palace of Asgard?"

"No, this is not life being kind to you, shunned Prince. This is life giving you the last of your lucky run, for only luck can save you now."

"You know not of what you speak," I said. "I'm sure that given the time to think, I will be able to save myself. I need no luck to free myself."

"You'll soon see, half-mortal God," he taunted. "There is no escaping _the Faceless Ones_."

"Faceless Ones?" I frowned in confusion. "Who or what are these faceless ones you speak of?"

No response was given. A second figure stepped into the doorway and came more into the room, and through the dim light, I recognised him immediately. He had been the man outside Tony's home.

"Who are you?" I asked, feeling magic at my fingertips, should I need to use it.

"I have no name, nor identity," the hooded figure spoke. "I have no need for such things. I am simply what my victims fear."

"I do not fear you. Do not be fooled by such notions," I scoffed. The figure seemed to smirk, sending a shiver down my spine, yet I could see no trace of lips that would curl into such expressions.

"Even the bravest of warriors in the Nine Realms fear what they do not understand," he said, stepping closer to me.

"Get away!" I snapped, raising my hand to use a spell of some kind. I suddenly felt like my wrist was being held tightly in place, making me frown as I struggled to pull back from the invisible force. "What is happening to me? Why can I not use my _Seiðr_? What is this trickery?!"

"That is your true fear, God of Mischief, God of Lies," the faceless man mused. "The fear of not ever being able to defend yourself with something so weak as magic."

I could feel a pounding growing in my head. I felt like I was being hit again and again in the side of the head with Mjlonir. My vision was blurring, my chest was tightening. I was starting to panic. I didn't like it. I couldn't stand the feeling of panic, but it was being forced upon me and I couldn't free myself from its claw-like grasp.

My other hand came up to try to defend myself, but the same thing happened again. I was held still by invisible force as I struggled to try to free myself and do _something_ in defence, but I could not. I was trapped and there was nothing I could do.

"No! You will come no closer!" I yelled, the panic clear in my voice as I tried to step back. I couldn't move. It was like I was no longer in control of my actions.

"Be calm, fallen Prince, and do as you are asked. The pain will not be as unbearable if you do," the hooded figure still in the doorway said.

"I never do as I am asked, not for the likes of you! Not again! Not ever again!" I swore. Both figures chuckled, and the one right in front of me slowly pulled it's hood down.

I felt my breath catching in my throat and my body tensing almost painfully. I'd been right about what I'd seen in Malibu. This man had no face. It was just a blank slate. _So how was he speaking to me?_

A scream tore through my throat and I crumpled to the floor, arms wrapping tightly around my stomach against the stabbing sensation that was being forced upon me.

"No! Stop! Leave me be!" I yelled, gritting my teeth. _What was happening to me?_

"Your time has come to an end, Loki. By the time you are finished here, you will be nothing more than a memory; I figure in the back of people's minds, and a nightmare haunting others for the rest of their lives. You will be nothing more than a feared illusion that can only harm children in their night terrors after their mothers tell them stories of your mistakes and your actions."

"No! You speak nothing but a lie!" I hissed, yelling again in pain when I felt another stabbing sensation to my stomach. "What is happening to me?!"

"You are succumbing to your desire to be subjugated, much like you tried to force those Midgardians to do all those years ago," the hooded man chuckled. "You have seen the emptiness of the faceless one, so now you can only bow and bend to our desires."

"What is this sorcery? You should have no control over me! I was the most powerful man in all of the Nine Realms!" I argued, forcing myself upright against the pain so I could look to my captor.

"I know, but you no longer," he chuckled. "You never reclaimed the power you said you no longer needed. You grew weak and selfless in the presence of your mortal plaything and now look where it has lead you!"

"Anthony Stark is far more the man than you and I will ever be!" I spat, screaming again when a pain hit me right in the chest.

"Stand and silence your fighting, Godling. I tire of your attitude."

I found I could no longer fight as I was forced to my feet. It was almost as if I were no longer there. There was a voice in the back of my head, screaming for me to not fall into this same grave mistake that took me away from Tony's home in the first place, but I couldn't listen to the screaming. Something was not letting me. The last thing I remember doing was removing my foot from the unlocked shackle.

My mind fell into the darkness again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sososo.  
> First look at Loki since he disappeared.  
> Who hates me so far? o-o *hides safely under my rock*  
> Please don't kill me. You guys need me so you can find out more and stuff. o-o  
> I hope you enjoyed, and please stick with me.  
> Let me know what you thought and stuff <3


End file.
